Vegeta goes to Work
by Karika Gatocalu
Summary: Vegeta learns to Work Somewhere but where? What will happen to his fellow Employees? Please R+R
1. Blasting Day

Vegeta Going to work  
  
Disclaimer: Give me a suggestion if it is dumb, stupid ect.  
  
It was the day, the day Vegeta would finally go to work (well Vegeta didn't want to go to work at first but Bulma said if Vegeta don't go to work he is not allowed to enter the house). When Vegeta arrived at the main floor there was words and signs all over the place but Vegeta didn't know how to read so he just blasted the walls open. When he finally found the room, which is room 436, he went in and said in a mean kind of voice "my name is Vegeta Briefs I'm a new comer" to the secretary. "Well follow me please" she led Vegeta to a desk and told Vegeta to find something to do like meet the workers who work there. So Vegeta decides to shoot beams out. It was very loud and it made the smoke detector ring. Everyone in the building came running out except for Vegeta of course. Fifteen minutes later fire fighter came running trying to take the fires out but they didn't spot any fire but they saw Vegeta . " Hey dude do you see any fires here". "No now get out of my way" Vegeta blasted the fire fighters out the street.  
  
-------------  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
I WANT 10 REVIEWS OR I WON'T WRITE CHAPTER 2!!!!!! 


	2. Vegeta goes to work ch.2

Disclaimer: I hoped you enjoy my first chapter, well let's get on with the next chapter.  
  
Karika Gatocalu: Well lets get on to the next chapter  
  
Vegeta Goes to Work chapter 2:  
  
Vegeta was just sitting there doing nothing. Then in walked the secretary with GOKU! "Kokkorot why are you here." "Well, I'm here to be your boss." "What are you saying you can't be my boss" said Vegeta. "But why" said Goku in a confused way. "Because your……………..you're your, o who cares but I will not have you as a boss" replied Vegeta. "That doesn't really matter, you just won't get a free all you can eat buffet." "WHAT! said Vegeta in a surprised way, ok then I'll work with you."  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I know it's sort but next time I'll make it longer only if I get 15 reviews.  
  
Vegeta was standing there with nothing to do. Then the secretary walked in with GOKU ! [pic] 


	3. Vegeta goes to work ch 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Ch.3 After a few months Vegeta got use to not blasting all the files that he get, but still needs more work. Just this after noon he improved a lot, Goku gave him a stack of work to do and he improved by not blasting them, until he got to his desk. When Vegeta was about to get ready to go home he walked over to Goku's office to ask him a question, instead of knocking he thought it might me easier to blast the door open than wasting his energy to knock on the door. He walked in the room and asked in an impolite way, "Kakarot you BAKA what are you doing this for and why do you give me all these paper is it to make alien like people and blast them of this is ridiculous." "We work at the food company, don't you just enjoy the yummyfulness of the taste and the smell of food ahh.I could just taste it now."*drools* *Vegetas eyes widen* After Vegeta came out of the office for the whole day he was thinking about food. When he went home, went bathroom and especially when he was eating dinner with Bulma, Trunks and Bra. The next day at work goku open the office door and announced that the had a new comer and it was.......... BULMA! "KAKAROT WHY IS THIS WOMEN DOING HERE." "Well Vegeta I asked Bulma if she would like to work at the food company and since she really want to I hired her, it's not that bad at least we had a a person to help us more and of course were running short of people since the last time you blasted beams all over and than people got so scared that they quit." Than Vegeta stomped to his desk. He saw a pile af junk on his desk (well actually there important files but since Vegeta don't know how to read he just call them, junk)"Kakarot stop putting junk on my desk, you know how much I hate these pile of junk." "Vegeta there not junk there files and if you don't know how to read what should I do with you, ah why don't you be the secretary. The next day Vegeta went to work and he was going to be a secretary, when Vegeta arrived Goku gave him a nice spot to sit close to Goku's office. Vegeta heard the telephone rang he picked it up and he heard " hello I'm Mr. Scell .  
  
Karika: That's all I could write I'm not feeling to good today, at lease the chapter is longer. 


End file.
